


If Only I Fell For You

by kylene



Series: If Only I Fell For You [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Angst, Death??, I'm Sorry, M/M, Other ships are minor, Pining, Winkdeep, everything goes to shit, everything turns out fine maybe, jihoon suffers alot, jinhwi, suicide too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylene/pseuds/kylene
Summary: "Quick, pretend you're my brother.""What?""Don't question it."Jihoon lies to Jinyoung about being Woojin's brother after finding out that Jinyoung looks up to Woojin for his dancing skills. He thinks that this white lie could potentially bring them closer, but as things take a turn he slowly thinks it was the worst decision he has ever made in his life.A little angst but everything gets better at the end, hopefully.2park centric and a little bit of winkdeepSorry for the bad English I have no excuse I'm just bad.





	1. Help, I've Fallen and I Can't Get Up

_**Park Jihoon's POV** _

 

I drag myself out of my house to the nearest convenient shop. I could never start a day without strawberry milk, usually Woojin would be outside waiting for me, but today he has dance practice. Who even has dance practice early in the morning? How do you have the energy? I sighed as I walk out of the store, trudging my way to school. Thinking back at all the performances Woojin had in the past month, he must have trained really hard to get that good. Sometimes I envy him for having such a burning passion for dance and I do think he's a little cool. Just a little though. 

On the way to school, I pass the animal shop I work at, run by the couple Daniel and Sungwoo. The shop is still closed, not to my surprise, they're probably still cuddling at home, being the cringey couple that they are. I was cooing at one of the rabbits when I realise someone had been staring at me, judging my embarrassing actions.

"It's rude to stare, you know." 

"Sorry, it was adorable seeing you acting like that, you just caught my attention." The stranger chuckled, his eyes forming thin curved lines, strangely appealing to me.

I clear my throat, taking a closer look at him. His face as small as the milk carton in my hand, probably. My eyes flicker to his uniform, the same as mine, with a red tie, meaning he's a second-year.

"You go to W High School?" Nice one Jihoon, good question. Because it's not obvious at all.

"Yeah, it's my first day so it's probably your first time seeing me. I'm Bae Jinyoung." He extends out a hand and smiles at me.

"Park Jihoon." I smile as I extend out my hand to meet his. 

"Um...could you let g-go of me?" He stutters cutely as I realise I've probably been holding onto his hand for too long. My whole face blushed red as I clumsily retract my hand, not sure what to do with it. He only smiles at me while I continue to be the mess that I am.

"See you later?" He flashed me a quick smile before turning on his heels, running towards the direction of our school. I stare at his back as his tall frame moved out of my line of sight, still smiling stupidly. Maybe we'll be in the same class and develop our friendship even further, although, I've had my fair share of being unlucky.

ヽ(”`▽´)ﾉ

"Park Woojin! Are you done yet?!" I yell into the locker room, frustrated at how long it's taking him to change.

"Almost! It's hard to wipe all the sweat off, y'know." He shouts back, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Then why do you even dance in the morning?" I asked sarcastically, fully aware of his interest towards dancing. He comes out half , still putting on his clothes and flashed me his signature snaggletooth smile. I blush slightly at the sight of his toned body, jealous at the fact that I may never have such a toned body. I quickly turn away before he sees me, I'm never letting him know that I'm jealous of him, who knows how he'll tease me about having a "child's body". 

"Have you ever had this?" Woojin asked while drinking a bottle of what looks like Melon Soda. 

"Nope, where did you even buy that?" 

"Someone left it outside the dance room along with a note," he said with a smug.

"You sure it isn't a stalker? Pass me that note." I took it from him and started reading the tiny handwriting.

Thank you for always working so hard, I really admire your dancing skills. Please have a Melon Soda to freshen up ^^

"You sure the Melon Soda isn't laced with poison or something? It's too suspicious." I said with a slight annoyance in my voice.

"Are you worried about me or are you jealous?" He teased me as he walked past my class.

"Ah!" Came a shout out of nowhere, making me jump.

The boy I recognised as Bae Jinyoung leaped out of his seat and ran to the door.

"It's him right? The one who performed at Seoul Station last week?" He asked, eyes filled with stars. "Are you friends with him? Do you know often he practices a week? He's so good at dancing don't you agree? I'm practising to be just like him! I hoped he liked the Melon Soda I left? I hope I can become close friends with him! Do you think you can-" Jinyoung goes on rambling on and on about how much he admires Woojin and honestly, I stopped listening halfway through, my envy for Woojin rising. 

"Wait, he's Park Woojin and you're Park Jihoon...are you by chance his brother?" Jinyoung asks, eyes practically twinkling. I got lost in his eyes for a second before he jerks me, demanding an answer. Maybe if he knew I was his brother he would stay closer to me in hopes of getting to know Woojin? 

"Y-yeah! We're brothers with the same mother! For 19 years straight!" Good one Jihoon, that's totally what normal brothers would say. Brothers with the same mother? Who even says that? I hesitate for a moment before looking up at him, worried that my lie would be exposed. However, Jinyoung was looking at me like a child who just got his first toy. He doesn't seem to doubt me at all, instead he grabbed both of my hands and held it close to his chest. 

"Promise me you'll let me meet him, okay!" He asks, well, practically yelling at this point. I look around as everyone in class stares at us, not sure what to make of the new kid in class. This may have been a bad idea after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can yall hmu on twt @parkwoojins__ so we can cry over 2park ;;


	2. You're Coming Over?

_**Jihoon's POV** _

 

I'm sitting in class, freaking out because of a small white lie I told. I think this may be the biggest regret I've had in my life. 

[2 hours ago]

"Jihoon! We're in the same group for the Literature project!" Jinyoung practically yells as he run towards me. I have no idea if this was his usual self or because of Woojin's influence. Everyone in class steals glances at him but never once initiated a conversation with him. Perhaps he was too eccentric for them, but you can still hear the girls buzzing about how good-looking Jinyoung is.

"I bet his face is smaller than the frog we've been keeping in the school pond," someone murmurs.

"No way! I bet his head is smaller than my hand!" I roll my eyes. All the girls used to swoon about me and my signature wink but now that there's a new guy in school, suddenly everyone is talking about him. Well, I can't blame them though, I admit that Jinyoung is really attractive, maybe a little too much. 

"Jihoonie?" 

"Jihoonie?!" 

"You weren't paying attention, I had to get you to listen to me somehow," he shrugs cutely. Can you even shrug cutely? I have no idea what I'm talking about at this point. Every small action he takes looks adorable to me. 

"So...?" Jinyoung asks with his head titled to the side. That's cute. That's also very gay of you, Jihoon.

"So...what?" Good job Jihoon, ignore Jinyoung when he's talking and make him repeat himself, that'll get his love and affection. 

"Can I go over to your house for the project?" Jinyoung asks, practically bouncing around in his seat.

"Yeah sure, I don't see why not," I flash a small smile, maybe a huge grin, I'm not sure. I guess he's really excited to be partnered with me.

"I'll finally get to see Woojin-sunbaenim!" 

_What._

I smile at him, confused as hell, pretending that everything in the universe is fine and dandy. 

That's when it hit me.

I was supposed to be living with Woojin.

 

ヽ(”`▽´)ﾉ

 

School just ended and I need to find Woojin before my life gets ruined. 

Before I could bolt the hell out of my classroom, I feel someone tug at my shirt. 

"Jihoon? Are you leaving without me?" Jinyoung pouts. Are you seeing this God? What did I do to deserve this.

"Of course not, I just have to look for Woojin first-" I immediately regretted what I just said.

"Woojin-sunbaenim?! Can I come along?" His eyes are practically twinkling, how could I ever say no to a face like that.

I run out into the hallway, hoping that I could get a head start in front of Jinyoung. Please God, let Woojin be in his classroom.

I turn the corner and as every cliche story, bumped into someone. This moment would be perfect if I had bread in my mouth.

"Jihoon, what the hell?" I open my eyes to see the very person I was looking for. 

"Jihoon? Where are you?" I hear Jinyoung's voice echoing through the empty hallways.

"Quick pretend you're my brother."

"What?"

"Don't question it."

"There you are, Jihoo..." Jinyoung's voice trails off as he sees me and Woojin. 

That's when I realised I've been spralwed out on the ground in Woojin's arms this whole time.

"Hey! How are you!" I say (read : yell) as I push Woojin away to meet Jinyoung's eyes.

"I'm doing fine, thank you." Woojin grunts as he picks himself up.

"Woojin-sunbaenim! Nice to meet you, I can't believe Jihoon is your brother!" I roll my eyes at the sight of Jinyoung gushing over Woojin.

"My brother?" Woojin asks, clearly confused. I shoot Woojin my most awkward smile, hoping he would understand the situation.

"Yes, my brother for 19 years straight. Jihoon." He smiles awkwardly. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad title I know, I'm not creative sorry.  
> Also did anyone notice Jihoon and Woojin said the same thing when they said they are _100% real brothers_


	3. Dont't You Be So Nice To Me ; I Fall In Love So Easily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for making Baejin seem like such a mean person lmao ;;  
> Sorry for the angst !! but it will get worst as time goes by :-)

**_ Don't You Be So Nice To Me ; I Fall In Love So Easily _ **

_**Park Jihoon's POV** _

 

** park chamsae to park jeojang [7.04pm] **

**park chamsae :** explain to me rn why the hell i have to stay over at ur house tonight

 

 **park jeojang :** :/

 **park jeojang :** i told jinyoung we were brothers and he is staying over tonight

 

 **park chamsae :** why are we brothers

 

 **park jeojang :** bc of certain reasons that cannot be disclosed!!1!

 

 **park chamsae :**...and u expect me to help u bc why

 

 **park jeojang :** bc you're a great friend and you love me :-)

 

 **park chamsae :** i'm going home

 

 **park jeojang :** PLEASE I NEED THIS

 

 **park chamsae :** you've met him for a day you don't love him

 

 **park jeojang :** what do u know 

 **park jeojang :** you're single

 

 **park chamsae :** by choice

 **park chamsae :** now get out of my face

 

"Woojiiiiiin please don't do this to me," I block the way to the door as Woojin attempts to leave.

"What do I gain from this? Nothing."

"I'll do your homework for a month? Please?" I try my best to evoke sympathy from Woojin by showing my puppy eyes.

"And you're going to buy me Melon Soda for a month." 

"Melon Soda?"

"What? I like it." Woojin smiles, showing his signature snaggletooth. 

"So, is that a deal?" 

"Of course, _brother_." Woojin smirks at me, as if he had planned this all out.

"Don't tell me..." 

"I was gonna to do it anyway but...since you offered to do my homework..." He shrugs as he pats me on the back. "Have fun with lover boy over there."

I blush as I watch him disappear into my room, probably off to watch some cat videos.

"Jihoon? What do you think of these slides?" Jinyoung has been surprisingly hardworking ever since he arrived. I thought he would be gushing all over Woojin seeing how he was a big Woojin fanboy. But I'm glad Woojin hasn't found out that's the reason why I lied to Jinyoung about being brothers with Woojin. I'd never see the end of it.

"You did a great job, I think we could get a pretty decent grade with this." I smile as I unconciously patted his head. Oh no. I've fucked up. 

Jinyoung giggles as I awkwardly lift my hand, ashamed by what I've done.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not that sensitive." He flashes me a smile, his eyes forming thin curved lines. Unknowingly making me fall for him even harder.

I clear my throat awkwardly, attempting to stop my gay ass self from fawning all over him.

"So, what do you want to do now that we're done with the project?" 

"Can we go for supper with Woojin-sunbaenim? I want to talk to him more about dancing!" 

And here we go again.

ヽ(”`▽´)ﾉ

I pace around the room, bouncing my myself up and down, too nervous to sit down. The whole day Jinyoung has only been getting along with Woojin, always excited when Woojin talks to him or when Woojin compliments him. I sigh deeply as I stop before the bathroom door, Jinyoung seems so close but he is still so far away from my grasp. 

"Would you stop distracting me? I need to complete this level in order to save the princess." Woojin rolled his eyes, going back to his game.

"Save the princess? What are you, seven?" I retorted back, Woojin has already made me miserable enough for the day and I was not about to let him get away with that. 

"On a scale from 1 to 6, yeah." Woojin smirked, his snaggletooth slightly showing. He makes no effort to look up at me, irritating me further.

"Who the fuck even says that? Are you stupid?" I practically shriek while I fall to the ground. Out of the corner of my eye I see Woojin place his phone down and walk towards me. 

"Jihoon, what's wrong?" He probably whispered in his faintest tone. I feel tears well up in my eyes and blinked them away. I feel a hand on my back and hear Woojin humming to the Pokémon theme song. I chuckle slightly as I pull him away to meet his eyes, "How is that supposed to help?"

"Well, you laughed, didn't you?" Woojin beam innocently, eyes sparkling. This is probably why Jinyoung prefers him over me. I might always shit on Woojin but he is probably the best person I've ever met in my life. "So," Woojin continues, breaking my train of thoughts, "what's wrong?"

"It's just that...I don't know how to get closer to Jinyoung. He just seems so far away and everytime I get closer to him he just slips out of my grasps. And it doesn't help that he looks up to you." I pout, I have a tendency to pout whenever things don't go my way and everyone around me hasn't seem to be able to reject me when I do so.

"So...you're jealous of me?" Woojin chuckles, probably a little too hard, earning himself a light punch to the shoulders. "Sorry but, the more you try to force it the harder it is  to foster a relationship. Maybe you should just try to-"

My head snaps to the bathroom door creaking open, revealing a dripping wet Jinyoung, trying to dry himself off with a comically small towel. I was lost in thought before Jinyoung looks at me sceptically. "Uh...what are you guys doing?" Jinyoung questions, a hint of discomfort could be heard. I turn back to Woojin and grasped the situation we were in. I'm practically cradled in Woojin's arms and he has his head on my shoulder. 

"Uh! I was just...helping him..." I stuttered and grimaced at myself. Why do you always have to be embarrassed in front of Jinyoung? 

"Are you two really brothers?" Jinyoung demanded, brow furrowed.

"Chill, we're just really clo-" I tug at Woojin's shirt before he could finish his sentence. I don't think I can continue deceiving Jinyoung anymore.

"Sorry, we're not really brothers. I just wanted a chance to get closer to you." I glue my eyes to the floorboards in the room, afraid of looking at Jinyoung. I know that if I saw the expression he was making I would probably bawl my eyes out. " Sor-" 

"I can't believe this. Is that a good reason to lie to someone in the first place? You could've just made friends with me like any other sane person would!" Jinyoung lamented, flailing his arms around. 

"I just wanted to get closer to you as soon as possible, I didn't intent to lie to you..." I mumbled, afraid of what Jinyoung would say next. 

"Of course you did intent to lie to me! That was the first thing you did after meeting me in class! I don't care what your reason to get closer to me was, liars are despicable!" Jinyoung howled while stomping out of the room and I immediately collapse to the floor. My tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down my face. I feel the muscles of my chin tremble like a small child and I look toward the window, I could already see Jinyoung dashing across the road in a fury. I turned towards Woojin, sobbing into his chest unceasingly, hands clutching at his shirt. He held me in silence, rocking me slowly as my tears soaked his chest. A tiny lapse allowed me to pull away, blinking lashes heavy with tears, before I collapsed again, my howls of misery worsening. The pain must have came in waves, minutes of sobbing broken apart by short pauses for recovering breaths, before hurling him back into the outstretched arms of my grief.

ヽ(”`▽´)ﾉ

I wake up in the arms of Woojin, eyes puffy and pillows soaked. I sit up, reflecting on what I have done. I sigh, trying to get out of bed when Woojin's hand grabs mine, throwing me off guard. "Are you okay?" he mumbles, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. I smile tenderly at him, grateful to have such a supportive friend at such a low point of my life. "It's fine if you don't want to go to school, I'll stay at home with you." Woojin reassures me, not letting go of my hand. 

"I'm fine, it wasn't such a big deal. You said so yourself, how can I fall in love with him within a day?" I try to laugh it off, but the words Jinyoung said truly hurt me. I have no idea how but I was so emotionally invested into Jinyoung, it could've been his earnest grins or adorable laughter but all of that was destroyed over a night. How ironic, our friendship was built over a day after all. 

"I'll go to school with you," Woojin voiced from the bathroom.

"There's no need to, I can handle this much of rejection. Girls would just swarm me in school anyways." I sigh, not wanting to trouble Woojin any further after last night.

"But-"

"No buts! I'm off!" I slam the door shut behind me and bolt before Woojin could catch up. I wanted some time alone to perhaps come up with an apology for Jinyoung, still hoping to salvage our relationship. I walk towards the usual convenient store that I would get my strawberry milk every morning only to come face to face with Jinyoung. I'm still not ready for this, my heart pounds in my ribcage and I can feel bile climbing up my throat.

"I-!" I only managed to utter a single word before Jinyoung drags his friend away, not before throwing me a disgusted look. My gaze falls to the ground and tears start flowing out. I guess he hates me after all.

"Shouldn't you talk to him? He seems like he's crying..." 

"It's fine Daehwi, someone like him isn't worth talking to." I overhear their conversation as they walk down the street, past the pet store where we had our fateful encounter and their backs slowly blended into the background of the busy street ahead. The sadness flowed through my veins and deadened my mind. His words were poison to my spirit,  killing off my other emotions until sadness was the only one that remained. It was as if a black mist had settled upon me and refused to shift.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, this is my first fic in like 857 years I hope it comes out fine.


End file.
